


Scent Marking

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter's cock, Sharing Clothes, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Steter fanart of a messy Stiles finishing off giving Peter head while wearing one of Peter's shirts from season 3. Explicit sexual content.





	Scent Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Steter fanart of a messy Stiles finishing off giving Peter head while wearing one of Peter's shirts from season 3. Explicit sexual content.
> 
> Drawn originally for Steter Week 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on this, please. It's a completed, older work re-uploaded from Fumblr to protect my artwork from the purge. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. I do not consent to my artwork being posted on other sites. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)  
> I may allow credited for use as icons if credited and asked permission.
> 
> Please do share your thoughts about the scene or what you think worked or what you like about this! I will no longer be using Fumblr and so am losing the few responses I have. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
